Cold Gin
by Lionkat456
Summary: Just a short little smut about the reader meeting Dio in a bar and getting ravaged by him. 'Nuff said. Please enjoy.


Quick Authors Note: I wrote this for a Tumblr ask and decided to repost it here. If you're interested, that Tumblr is thejojsistars. Thank you, and enjoy the smut!

* * *

"Wooo!" I flinched as all the girls in the bar shrieked. It was the most unfortunate situation to be in: stuck in a bar between a bachelorette party shouting woo every five seconds and a bunch of old businessmen there for an after-work drink. The most depressing thing of all was the fact that I was here alone, stood up by a date. It took the asshole 30 minutes and counting. _He better be in a damn coma._ I sighed quietly, covering my ears in anticipation of the next woo.

 _Well, at least I could drink away my sorrows._ I had been waiting to drink until he got here, but if it'll make the screaming bearable, and he was off sucking a dick, then why not. I ordered a white russian and sipped, gradually unwinding, and my anger slowly cooled. I felt a lot better. So I drank a lot more. Probably a bad idea, but it felt so good.

Then, across the bar, my eyes met someone else's. They were the prettiest set of amber eyes I'd ever seen. His hair was even prettier, and it looked so silky. Oh! He started walking, but damn was he graceful. Where was he going? Oh, wait. I felt heat flush into my cheeks. _Ahh, what do I say?_

The man sat down next to me and I flashed a goofy grin. "What idiot stood you up, love?" He cooed. Was I that easy to read? "You look better off though. After all, I walked up." Oh, he was good.

"And how are you going to make my night better, hun?" I asked, blushing. It was probably the alcohol, but I felt greater confidence than I ever had before staring into his eyes. He looked at me like he was ready to devour me here and now, and I was more than willing to hand myself over. Up close, I could see just how defined his muscles were, and as he leaned in I caught the smell of cigarettes mixed with cologne. I was ready to melt into his arms. His hands crept behind my head, and rather than pulling me closer, as I was expecting, he played with my hair, very gently, sending shivers down my spine.

As gently as before, he leaned in, lips brushing against my ear as he whispered "You seem to be as excited as me. Why don't we go somewhere private?" Without a second thought, I was out the door, in his car, and he took off towards his house. I gotta say, I was not expecting anything like this sleek Aston Martin. _Jeez_ , I don't even know his name, how could I know anything else about him? I glanced over at that man, and he once again read my mind. "I'm Dio, nice to finally introduce myself." He said, almost teasing me. I swore he could read my damn mind.

"Pleasure is all mine," I practically purred, " _Dio._ " I then formally introduced myself, letting him know exactly whose name he'd be saying later tonight. It felt a lot less shallow to just walk off with him now that I knew his name.

Dio's car rolled into a driveway, and while the house matched the car, it was still quite a shock. "How has no one snatched you up yet?" I whispered, half to myself, and saw him smirk. He led me into his house and into his room.

It was quite pretty, wine red sheets on his bed, matching the curtains, and my god, was that a classy ass fireplace in the corner? I wish I could've admired it more, but my attention was fixed on Dio. He wasted no time sweeping me off my feet and onto the bed, climbing on top to pin my hands over my head. His lips moved to my neck, barely brushing against me, but the sensation was enough to make me shiver in anticipation. I moved my legs apart, hoping for more contact with Dio's crotch. Instead, he just chuckled at my fruitless attempt and pulled away. "What a needy little thing." He hummed, taking off my shirt to reveal bare skin. "Oh, and eager too. Not even an undershirt below this thin little thing." Every little comment made blood rush to my cheeks, embarrassed, but something about it turned me on.

"Don't move your hands, or I'll have to punish you for it" He threatened, tracing circles down from my wrists to my breasts. I gasped as he squeezed, and pinched my buds between his fingers. I stayed obedient, clenching my hands into fists from the pleasure, and he took the opportunity to graze my neck with his teeth, the sharp edges dragging against my skin. I felt the adrenaline rush at the sensation and wanted the feel those teeth digging in.

"Dio, please…" I murmured, fighting hard against the urge to pull him closer.

"What do you want, love?" He hummed, hands drifting lower to undo our pants.

I blushed, unable to look him in the eyes. " _Please bite me,_ " I whispered, turning my head to hide my blush. Those words left my mouth, but I didn't know what spurred me on to have such such feelings as this.

He didn't make me repeat myself, thank god, but he muttered: " _Oh, I didn't peg you for a masochist._ " I almost covered my face in shame before he continued "Good thing I'm a sadist." and sank his teeth in. The sharp pain becoming pleasure as his fingers dipped into my panties, finding their way to my clit. I tried uselessly to hold in the moans, but every little movement of his finger had me mewling. "Such a noisy little slut, aren't you." He said, biting down and sucking on my collarbone. Longing to return the touch, I ran my fingers through his hair, forgetting myself.

"Oh, and you were so obedient before. Such a shame." He laughed, the lust in his voice plain to hear. Somehow, it hurt more to feel him pulling away again than it did being bitten. He sat down right on the bed, arms neatly at his side. "You'll have to beg my forgiveness, love."

"Dio, I'm begging you," I said, "I need you to fuck me right now, please forgive me for moving my hands, _Master._ " It almost scared me how easily the words came, but groveling at his feet made my pussy throb in anticipation.

He raised his eyebrow and smirked down at me. "Good girl. But how will you make it up to me?" Ah, it felt good to see him so pleased with me.

"Let me suck your cock. Fuck my throat raw. Use me as you wish." My pride was on the floor, but I didn't care anymore. As far as I was concerned, all I needed was to give him _everything_.

"Good." He unzipped his pants and my eyes immediately went to his cock, the sheer size of it shocking me. His cock was the largest I had seen and I was drooling in anticipation. Wasting no time, I took it into my mouth, tongue rolling around the head. I licked the slit of his cock tentatively before shoving it down my throat. He hissed out in pleasure, muttering "You're good." He let me go at my own pace, and every slurp and hum I made him groan in pleasure. We were both desperate for each other. I forced it hungrily deeper, digging my nails into Dio's hips to pull him closer. His fingers slipped through my hair, grabbing hold and taking control. He started thrusting his cock, leaving me gasping in between them and forcing me to deepthroat it. Tears sprang to my eyes as I choked for air, but that breathless feeling, coupled with the feeling of Dio pulling my hair endlessly turned me on.

God, I couldn't take it anymore. I longed to feel more, to touch more. Slowly, but gently, I dragged my nails against his thighs, before my fingers made their way back to where Dio's once were: in my panties, making me groan through the cock in my mouth. My eyes were screwed shut, and I was lost in that moment of bliss before Dio tortured me once more, pulling me off him. "So impatient." He muttered. "I can't trust you at all." He forced my chin up, and as our eyes met, I saw my own lust reflected in his eyes. They were glinting blood red, and god, I loved the way he looked at me.

"Bend over." I quickly obeyed, resting my elbows on his bed and hoping he would finally stop teasing me. He pulled my panties down, and immediately pushed two fingers in curling them _just fucking right_. I put my face down in his blankets, but while I tried to muffle my loud moans, Dio used his free hand to take my hair and pull, roughly bringing my head up. "I want to hear _everything_ , love." But he made sure that his hand never brushed against my clit. He wanted to torture me relentlessly. It was driving me mad.

"My fucking God, Dio-" I was cut off by my own involuntary moan, his fingers roughly thrusting at just the right spot, "right there." For once he gave in and let me have it, bringing me oh so close to the edge. His fingers were so perfect. The words spilling out of my mouth had devolved into just his name, over and over again. It was utter bliss, but there was one thing missing. "Dio, please fuck me. I want your dick in me so bad I-"

"I think we both want my dick inside you." In a single quick motion, his fingers were replaced with his throbbing cock. He wasn't gentle whatsoever, but it didn't matter. All I wanted was for him to keep fucking me as roughly as he could, his hands gripping my hips so tight that his nails almost pierced the skin. The sharp pain from his nails only added pleasure as his cock assaulted me. Every thrust had him groaning my name. It was the sexiest sound I'd ever heard. He reached his hand up from behind me and squeezed my breasts. In between gasps, he chuckled, and in his breathy voice whispered "God, your cunt feels good." Suddenly, he pulled his hand back and slapped, the noise echoing across the room. It set my ass, and then the rest of my body on fire. Every sensation, pain and pleasure, pushed me even closer to the edge.

"Dio, I'm so close, please don't stop." I groaned, praying that he would let me come, and come inside me. _Oh fuck,_ that's what I _need_. "Dio, are you-" I yelped, another slap hitting my ass.

"You aren't allowed to come until I'm good and satisfied, are we clear?" He spanked me a few more times for good measure, but every slap made it harder to obey his commands.

"Yes, sir- oh!" He quickly picked me up off the bed and tossed me on my back. Smirking, he took in an eyeful of me. I must have been quite a sight, face flushed, breathless, eyes begging him to put his cock back in. He leaned in and brought our lips together before he bit my lip hard enough to pierce my skin. At first, I thought it was an accident before he licked the blood away from my lower lip. It felt so fucking good. This man drove me mad. All the things he was doing to my body were pure sin, and I loved every damn moment. As our lips were locked, he unforgivingly rammed his cock into my poor cunt, fucking me relentlessly. I could feel my eyes roll into their sockets, only seeing pure white, sparks flying with every thrust. I wrapped my arms around him, my hands clawing at his back as I held on for dear life. "Dio, please, let me come, I'm begging you, I can't take it anymore." I groaned, my clit on fire. I was so close, but I was determined to follow his orders.

"Say my name." Somehow he managed to fuck me even harder and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up, but my voice grew hoarse screaming his name. His cock was hitting just right and before I knew it, I heard him gasp and I felt his cum filling me up. It pushed me over, and I came hard, my body wracked with muscle spasms, and my cunt throbbing with satisfaction. _God that was fucking good._

Half of me expected him to kick me out of his house right after the whole thing was over, but to my surprise, he pulled me in close and held me like a teddy bear against him. "Spend the night. Tomorrow I'm taking you out for a proper date." I smiled against his chest, holding him back.

"I'd like that."


End file.
